


Fictober with AFK Arena!

by Jackiore



Category: AFK Arena (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Battle, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiore/pseuds/Jackiore
Summary: A one-shot for every day of October!Featuring my favorite ship from this game (°u°)b
Relationships: Baden Rayne/Thane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Fictober with AFK Arena!

Thane was currently surrounded by many lesser Hypogeans, and while they were not a threat when alone, the numbers were starting to overwhelm him.

Battling in Hypogean territory was not the best idea, but it was the best shot they could get in desperate times like this.  
His division was decreasing more and more, at the cost of many monsters life's that is, but a loss was still a loss.  
Even with the help of more factions such as the Wilders and Maulers, the latter due to a temporary truce, they were having a rough time.

He could see his comrades at his sides and behind him, trying to keep the invasion at bay as much as they could, so calling their attentions to aid him was futile for now.  
He concentrated in the enemy in front of him, and with a finishing blow ended his life. And while the henchman was collapsing, the rest of the monsters were oblivious to his fall, and were taking the momentum as an advantage.

The Lightbearer was unaware of his back for a split second, and the Hypogeans made sure to repay his error with blood.  
He didn't even have the time to registrate the stinging burn in his back, thanks to a sword, because he was once again being harassed in the front. The adrenaline flowing through his veins helping him overcome the painful sensation.

The battlefield was a cacophony of screams and the clinging of swords were produced everywhere. Lots of Hypogeans were falling rapidly but, in turn, some of his allies were giving their last breaths. The healers were doing all they could, but when a fatal blow was made, there was nothing more to do.

Thane was starting to become preoccupied, while they had the advantage in general prowess, the Hypogeans had numbers on their side. He didn't want to believe that they were just resurrecting, but the general view gave away that impression.

But, most importantly, they were already feeling exhausted. His movements were more sluggish, his reflexes started to wane, and his vision was blurrier and blurrier with every strike he received and gave back.  
His whole body was slightly trembling, selfishly begging to take a rest and let everyone else take care of this. But his diligence was stronger than his desires and, if he had to fall in this cursed onslaught, so be it, but he would not do it without a fight.

As if on cue, a bat look alike came out of nowhere and latched onto his chest and, with poisoned claws, started to scrape it, ripping at his clothes and getting to the flesh beneath.  
With a pained hiss, the swordsman tried to pull out the creature, but he only had one arm, and it was currently carrying his blade. The bat, realizing this, started to scrape faster and angrier than before.

The rest of the Hypogeans were not far behind and were rapidly regrouping to overwhelm him one more time and, if Dura was not on his side today, Thane believed it would be the last.  
He was starting to cough because of the poison, and his chest began to take on a greenish hue, wich was expanding at an alarming rate. His muscles felt numb, and if his body was previously begging, it now was _screaming_ to finish it all.

Maybe... It was time, time to rest, time to go to the other plane. He was only disappointed for it to be right now...

He will not see how his star pupil, Estrilda, keeps on getting title after title and, maybe, form a family of her own. Thane knew how much it affected her to be the only survivor of a strong lineage, though she never admitted it. Such a young girl, with a bright future ahead, closing off her emotions because they were not necessary in the battlefield.

His only consolation is that he has held back the horde all this time, giving more opportunities to his allies, but at the cost of his life.  
His knees buckled down, and he fought the urge to let his body fall onwards, being too dignified to die without his face high.

As a final thought, he felt horribly ashamed. To die, when someone sacrificed himself to give you another opportunity in life, another chance to see the light of day, and yet you manage to throw it out the window. Well, at least he will be reunited wit-

A gargled squeak coming from his chest startled his thoughts, no longer feeling the claws ripping him he dared to look down on himself. The creature was dead, for his head has been decapitated.

Glancing upwards, the swordsman spotted countless of shadows dwindling in the enemy's part of the battlefield, giving him space to finally try to calm down his elabored breathing.  
A larger figure was in front of him, but he could only see it from behind. A putrid smell filling his nose.

Before finally succumbing to the pain, the figure turned his head to look him dead in the eyes. Glowing a fluorescent green. And, if he weren't in this state, Thane could swear it's face was so resembling to that of _him_.

He could faintly hear someone shouting his name when everything went black.

—oOo—

The swordsman wasn't expecting to wake up, so when lights reached his eyes, he started to blink slowly in confusion.  
Realizing that he was in a makeshift bed, he somewhat relaxed, but he wasn't sure of his surroundings, taking a look around won't do harm.

When he was going to sit up, a gentle hand stopped him "Don't worry Thane, you are in allied territory", it was the soothing voice of Nemora. "Lay down please, you are not fully recovered yet, I need to do something else".

Feeling a tingling sensation where Nemora held her hand, the Lightbearer let her work, and did as she said. With every passing second he was feeling better and better, and when she was done, the Wilder gave him a sweet smile. "Thanks for your patience Thane, I sense no more injuries in your body". He returned the smile. "I'm grateful".

With a cheerful glance, Nemora was starting to leave, there were more patients she needed to attend. "Wait..." She glanced back to look at him, an uneasy expression on his face. "How did I got here? I remember blacking out, and everyone else was occupied with their own fights...". He trailed off, but the Wilder already had the answer. "Someone alerted us of the increasing number of Hypogeans, so we started to make a retreat. We searched for survivors after everything was cleared, and we found you sprawled on the floor with an alarming number of Hypogean corpses around you".

Thane felt surprised, he remembers the quantity of the horde he was holding back, so to think that someone managed to kill them all was pretty astounding.

"But you were not alone" Nemora continued. "Something was standing by your side. When we started to approach you, the _creature_ looked at us for a moment and without a word retreated to the shadows nearby. Kaz tried to follow it, but it was nowhere to be seen, it was as if it had disappeared..." A thoughtful look was on her face.

It was surreal, or at least that was what the Lightbearer believed, who on Earth would be able to do this?

"If I recall correctly... It's clothes were dark green, and it had a muzzle on it's face" Nemora looked directly at him with a tiny smile "Pretty scary if you ask me".

Thane felt the urge to ask if she could describe it's face, but he was hesitant. What if it is who he believes he is? And if not, Why did it had a face so _similar_?  
He wanted answers, but Nemora was not the one to question.

And then it hit him.

"...Graveborns" Thane practically whispered. "Excuse me?". Everything was clear, the color of the eyes, the dark green clothes, the horrible smell. Everything was so fucking clear. "I couldn't hear you Thane, could you repeat what you sai-".

Nemora was interrupted by the quiet sound of sobbing coming from the man beside her.

"Thane? What's wrong?". She looked at him with a preoccupied gaze. And seeing that he was rapidly becoming a crying mess, she gathered courage and offered a hug.  
The Lightbearer clinged to her for dear life.

He didn't care, for now, he didn't care that someone else was in one of his most vulnerable moments.

What mattered the most, the undeniable truth, was that Baden was _alive_.


End file.
